


Dare

by LadyDarkrose



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkrose/pseuds/LadyDarkrose
Summary: Sean enjoys playing Truth or Dare with his fellow Hobbits, and an Elf....





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble (200 words)/very short ficlet. I was always a fan of the Dom/Sean pairing, though it was so under represented.

Elijah’s impossibly huge eyes widened, threatening to take over the whole of his face. Orlando simply sat there, blinking in stunned silence. Billy’s shocked expression was outdone only by Dom’s.

Sean sat back with a smug smile.

“Jesus Christ, Sean!” Elijah managed to sputter. “You…. _Fuck_!”

“You kissed him. Like… _kissed_ him!” Orlando finished the thought that seemed to overwhelm Elijah too greatly to speak.

Sean relished the opportunity to prove to his fellow hobbits (and the random poncy elf) that he wasn’t as straight-laced as they believed him. Especially when it meant he got to kiss Dom on dares.

 

In slow turns, Dom’s faculties returned to him, cheeky smile twitching over his lips.

“Didn’t think you’d do it, man. You’re _insane_.”

Sean shrugged at Orlando’s comment. “It was a dare.”

“You totally tongued him!”

“A kiss isn’t a kiss without a bit of tongue,” Sean replied matter-of-factly.

“You fuck as well as you kiss, Astin?” Dom blurted out the words, making the little group fall silent. All eyes turned to him as his cheeks flushed scarlet.

Sean smiled and rose to his feet, glancing down the hall towards the bedroom, then back to Dom. “Dare you to find out.”


End file.
